


TNT

by fierce_cripple



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 18:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12846771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple
Summary: Невскрываемых сейфов не существует.





	TNT

Его душит.

Ничего не может с собой поделать. Он хотел бы. Он не может.

Брюс не может сопротивляться.

Должен победить себя. Победить его.

Кого «его»?

Никто не пугает его больше, чем он сам.

_Мастер Брюс?_

К чёрту.

_Мастер Брюс!_

Сколько пальцев на руке? Пять, шесть, семь.

Это не его рука. Это его рука. Узловатые бледные пальцы темнеют, покрываются редкими пигментными пятнами. Снова бледнеют. Опадают жемчугом — бесконечная низка.

Восемь, девять, десять.

Пальцы сплетаются в замок, но Брюс не просил.

Он ни о чём из этого не просил, и это обидно до слёз, будто ему пять, и с разлапистой ели отказались снять леденец.

Впрочем, леденцов он тоже никогда не просил, но и обидно было точно так же.

_Мастер Брюс._

Да пошёл ты, старый дурак.

Прости.

Прости, я не справляюсь.

_Мастер Би…_

Вспышки перед глазами — чёртов светофор. Красный — вирусная бомба. Жёлтый — отблески пламени камина в кабинете отца. Зелёный — Яма Лазаря.

Если бы вход в пещеру прятал Брюс, он был бы за часами.

Часы — это хорошо. Пока к делу не подключается релятивистская механика. Брюс ненавидит точные науки, потому что они слишком. Слишком. Слишком претенциозны для того, что строится в основном на точно таких же гипотезах.

Должен… бороться.

Тело будто облепило холодной патокой — густой и вязкой, как застывающий бетон. Не пошевелить пальцами. Не дёрнуть рукой. Он слышит голос Альфреда — совсем рядом — но не чувствует дыхания, касаний.

Брюса душит, и это страшно, потому что это — как тогда.

Тогда тоже не было ни верёвок, ни воды. Только выстужающий кости холод готэмской подворотни.

Готэм — красивая шлюха, но всё-таки не любовница.

Она дом.

Ему так хочется расслабиться, поплыть по течению. На горле самозатягивающаяся петля: больше дёргаешься — крепче хватка. Пережимает кадык, впивается в трахею. Это грязный приём, таким Альфред тоже его учил.

Альфред научил его убивать, чтобы Брюс никогда этого не сделал.

Жаль, что нельзя повернуться на бок. На живот. Впрочем, он ни черта не видит, кроме жемчуга, так что ему и не нужно.

_Брюс._

Он выгибается навстречу голосу, который звучит отовсюду, и потому движение — будто взрыв.

Как быть везде, когда ты один на весь город?

Быть везде. Быть везде. Быть. Бы…

_Брюс, помоги мне._

Да он даже себе помочь не в состоянии. Брюс пьяно смеётся, но он точно помнит, что не пил. Сегодня. Вчера, позавчера, всю неделю до этого, и половину месяца сверху, но не сегодня. Сегодня важный день. Новый мэр, и даже не Пингвин.

Нет, Пингвин сам по себе не плох.

Но он убийца.

Такой же, как Брюс. А может быть и честнее.

Брюс дёргается снова: надо остано… кого?

Голова раскалывается. Он всё ещё видит лишь жемчужный дождь, но под ладонями холодный кафель, а коленям больно от того, как жёстко. Будто мир ополчился против него.

Акоя. Акоя. Акоя. Это пугало бы, не запри он ожерелье давным-давно вместе со всей семейной памятью.

Летучие мыши. Защита. Право.

Рукокрылым не место среди бетона и стекла.

Жемчужины падают одна за другой, бьются о канализационную решётку, рикошетят — пули из перламутра.

_Мастер..._

**Заткнись.**

Альфред умолкает, а Брюса сжигает стыд.

Но Альфред поймёт его. Он должен понять.

Даже Брюс уже знает, что с ним случилось.

Крэйн. Как напугать того, для кого уже ничто не слишком?

Дай ему зеркало.

Брюс цепляется за подставленные руки и мотает головой — кодовый замок едва ли поцарапан.

Альфред обнимает его, прижимает к себе, не позволяя даже пытаться протестовать.

Он точно знает, где может помочь взрывчатка.


End file.
